Hitherto, as a room-temperature curable sealing material, a polyether the main chain of which is substantially composed of a polyether and having a hydrolyzable silyl group at the terminal of the molecular chain is known in JP-A-50-156599, etc., (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") and compositions using such a polyether as an effective component are known. That is, those compositions are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-52-73998 and have recently been used as a sealing material for joint portions of buildings.
Furthermore, for imparting an adhesive property, high elongating property, weather durability, and heat resistance to the above polymers, there are proposed copolymers of a polyether the terminal of the molecular chain of which is blocked by an epoxy group and various compounds such as an amino group-containing compound (JP-A-62-256828 and 283123), copolymers of the above polyether and amino group-containing polysiloxanes (JP-A-63-33425), copolymers of the above polyether and sulfur-containing heterocyclic compounds (JP-A-63-83131), and copolymers of the above polyether and amino group-containing heterocyclic compounds (JP-A-63-125524) by the same inventor of the present invention and also composition using those copolymers as the effective components are proposed.
It is necessary that those sealing materials strongly adhere to various materials constituting buildings and also that the adhered parts have excellent water durability for the purpose of preventing the entrance of rain water. However, in conventional sealing materials, there is a problem that they are insufficient in their water-resistant adhesive property according to the natures of materials.
Also, since the width in joint of buildings changes according to the change of temperature during a day, it is necessary that the sealing material is quickly cured after applying and quickly changes into an elastic body. A sealing material showing slow curing causes cracks or peeling by the change of the width of joint.
Thus, for increasing the curing rate of a sealing composition proposed by JP A-52-73998, etc., described above, a method of adding thereto an amine series compound such as laurylamine or tetramethylguanidine and a silane coupling agent having a primary amine such as .gamma.-amino -propyltrimethoxysilane or .gamma.-ethylenediaminopropyltrimethoxysilane is shown in JP-A-57-182350. However, the addition of those compounds causes a problem of reducing the water-resistant adhesive property thereof for many materials to be adhered, although they increase the curing rate.